


It's bloody and raw but I swear it is sweet

by whynotcherries



Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Is Getting A Human Body, No Apocalypse, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Hargreeves are Good Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Five gets Luther a human body for his birthdayORFive is a good brother and decides to make Luther an anti-serum so that he doesn't have to be a monkey anymore
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593757
Comments: 14
Kudos: 355





	It's bloody and raw but I swear it is sweet

Five jumps into the kitchen, where Klaus and Ben sit- effectively scaring the living daylights out of both of them, “ _What_ are you _doing_?” Ben yells, reaching out and punching Five’s arm.

He doesn’t respond, but instead walks over and starts the coffee pot, “What are you guys getting Luther for… you know, birthday?” he asks, turning around to sit on the counter and looking at them.

They share a guilty look before Klaus says, “Neither of us have anything for him yet,” he stares at Ben, clearly avoiding an anticipated scolding. He’s quick to add, “Combined though, we have something for everyone.”

Five nods, “Good. I have an idea,” he states, looking between them, “help me get everyone in here- _besides_ Luther,” he orders, pouring a cup of coffee and setting it beside him.

Klaus gasps, putting his hand over his heart, “Awww, you want it to be a surprise for _notre frère_? That’s-” 

Five leaves then, jumping outside Vanya’s bedroom door. He opens it slowly- more courtesy than he’d offer anyone else (besides maybe Ben) and pokes his head in, “Family meeting, kitchen, ten minutes. Don’t tell Luther,” he says before closing the door.

It might’ve been better to offer her some insight into _why_ they weren’t telling Luther. She’s not completely recovered yet from what had happened between then before the almost apocalypse, and something like this- well, it probably would’ve been nice not to stress her out thinking that Luther had done something wrong.

He lets the idea go once he gets to Diego’s room- he practically throws his door open, walking in without any sort of welcome, “Hey, man, what the h-” Diego starts, staring up at him from his desk and closing his notebook.

Five rolls his eyes, “I don’t care what you’re doing. Family meeting in the kitchen. Five minutes, no Luther,” he announces before jumping out, leaving the door wide open. 

He can practically hear Diego’s groan as he leaves.

* * *

Allison looks up at him from her place next to Vanya at the table, “A se-” she stops when Five interrupts, shushing her, “sorry- a serum?” she whispers, looking up at him, “Is that even possible?” 

Five nods, “Isn’t everything? If Dad was able to create the last one, why wouldn’t we be able to make a new one?” he asks, looking between his siblings, who stare at him oddly for a moment, “Look, I know what it’s like to be stuck in a body you don’t want. If we can fix this for Luther… well, that would be the best gift we could give him.” 

Diego nods, “Where do we start?”

* * *

Vanya, of all people, is the one who offers to go get Luther. 

She opens his door nearly silently- and with his music playing, he can’t hear it. So, he doesn’t notice that she’s there until he turns around, and he jumps so much that he hits his model plane, nearly knocking it down. 

“Sorry,” she chuckles, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He turns off his record player, shaking his head, “It’s alright,” he says, “did you need something?” he asks, making sure to stay across the room from her- at this point, he’s more nervous to upset her than she is to be upset by him.

“We have something for you downstairs,” she steps back, walking to the door, “whenever you’re ready,” she closes the door behind her, only for it to open a second later. She slows down, waiting for Luther to catch up to her.

He looks over at her as they walk down the hall, “So, what is it?” he asks, reaching up and scratching his head, nervous. 

She’s noticed that he does this a lot when she’s around, “It’s a surprise. Been sworn to secrecy,” she laughs, grabbing the handrail as they reach the stairs, “I think you’ll like it, though,” she looks up at him and smiles, and for a second, he’s not worried that he’ll somehow set her off again.

They reach downstairs and find everyone else sitting in the living room, Five holding a little box- not even wrapped, just… a box. Luther stops and looks at him in question, but Five sighs, rolling his eyes, “Sit.”

He knows better than to argue over something so small with their littlest brother.

He sits down, wincing as the couch groans under his weight- this doesn’t go unnoticed by his siblings, but instead of saying anything, or wincing along with him, he finds the better part of them smiling.

Diego is the one who starts talking first, “So,” he sits on the fireplace in front of Luther, “here’s the deal. We have this… _potion_ , I guess-” he tries to explain, but Five cuts him off.

“It’s not a _potion_ , you numbskull, it’s a _serum_ ,” he seethes, shoving Diego out of the way so he can make eye contact with Luther.

Five expression softens immediately when his eyes meet his brother’s, “An _anti_ serum, to be technical. For the one that Dad… you know,” he explains, gesturing to him a little bit, “I was thinking about what to get you, and,” he takes a breath, looking down at the box, “well, this is the best I could do.”

He looks up to Luther’s eyes welling up with tears, which he hasn’t seen since Allison nearly died. Before that- well, he can’t even remember the last time this happened and Luther didn’t go running off. He must be pretty freaking angry, if he’s willing to show emotions in front of them.

He doesn’t really know what to do, but he knows that he does need to do _something_. “You don’t have to use it, if you don’t want to, though. I just figured-” he’s cut off by Luther practically lunging at him, pulling him into his arms.

“Thank you, Five,” he mumbles, trying to hold back tears. He lets go, leaning back and looking between his siblings, “Now, who wants to stab me?” he asks.

He’s never seen Diego rise to action so quickly.


End file.
